Episode 12: To Bingle
In a desperate attempt to save members of Lily’s family, the team forces the crew of The Tardy Plunder to change course for Bingle. But before they can even get there, a vicious harpy attack descends from the sky! Will they survive the trip to Bingle? And even if they do, what horrors will they find when they arrive? __TOC__ ---- 'GM/DM Intro' It started as a simple dungeon run… When Siv, Fahima, James, Uggo, and Lily first came together, they found a unique item in an abandoned dragon’s lair. The Secret Keeper’s Amulet, which allows them to communicate with you, the watchers of the time stream, and delivers to them your blessings, your curses, and your chaos. It also began an adventure of epic proportions. The amulet brought them into contact with The Natural Order, a conclave of wizards who have been investigating the disappearance of Ain’s 100-foot tall protectors, The Wardens. And when our team freed one of those Warden’s from its prison in the sky, they connected with it, experiencing its hidden memories of a time lost to history. As the Amulet bearers, they are able to unlock more of these secrets, and unravel the mystery of what happened. Who is capturing the Wardens? What are they planning? And is Ain in danger once again? Their pursuit of answers to these questions, and their search for the next Warden, has led them to the ocean - specifically to the decks of The Tardy Plunder, a ship under the command of one Mervis Blowhard, a renowned - at least by his own account - pirate of the high seas. He and his crew are currently under the employ of Claudiette Mormthallow, a wizard of the Natural Order referred to by the pirates as Nozius, because, when stepping aboard ship for the first time she held her stomach and declared, “I’m nauseous”. She believes the path to the next Warden leads to the Deep Reef, a treacherous stretch of waters to the east that has claimed many ships and sailors to its murky depths. When the Captain expressed his reluctance to take The Tardy Plunder into Deep Reef, Siv convinced him there was great treasure waiting at their destination, offered a 50/50 split of that treasure, and boasted about the incredible abilities of his companions. Tricked and confused, Mervis seemed to agree to the deal, believing the team would dutifully follow his command and pitch in while on board. Meanwhile, a discussion with the ship’s Bosun, an Orc named Sharn, revealed a series of ongoing attacks on the island of Bingle. She told them that the ship’s cook, Ollo, had recently lost his hand during one of these attacks, visiting Bingle while planning a vacation for his bride. Rescuing Ollo had cost the lives of 4 of the ship’s crew and none of the survivors were anxious to return. Hearing the news of her homeland under siege, Lily was distraught. And when the amulet itself empowered her with a force of good to instantly charm anyone she chose, she used it to compel the Captain to turn the ship around and head back to Bingle. Unfortunately, that new course also led the ship directly into a storm. As wind and rain wracked the Tardy Plunder, and turbulent seas thrashed and battered its hull, the team was roused from sleep and rushed to help the crew navigate the tempest. But when violent waves, crashing over the side of the storm-tossed vessel, slammed into Uggo and a crewman known as Honker, and cast them overboard, the team leapt into action. In an incredible act of dexterity and resourcefulness, Siv managed to cast a floatation device down to Uggo as he muscled his way to the surface of the water. Stunningly, heroically, Uggo turned his own rescue into an even more courageous feat as he speared the drowning Honker with his grappling hook and held on for dear life. The amulet once again flashed, and a new force of good allowed the team to come together and levitate Uggo and Honker up and out of the angry waters, pulling them onto the deck, just as the ship emerged into the eye of the storm. As the rain receded, and the silvery moonlight peeked through the clouds, a calm settled on the ship and a long moment passed. A silence. Pierced by an eerie, haunting melody. Then the thunderous crash of a body hitting the deck from above… and the true threat revealed itself. Wings, talons, cruel, angry faces. A group of harpies descended from the sky ---- ---- 'Episode Stats' ' ' Category:Episodes